Vicky's Farting Torture
by Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus
Summary: Vicky has something special planned for Timmy, and unfortunately for him, it's as icky as she is! When Vicky plants Timmy down with her butt, she lets out gross farts all over his face, but it gets much worse from there on...
1. Chapter 1

**Vicky's Farting Torture  
**

**By Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus**

Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus:You know, it's kind of bizarre for me to be writing this, but all those lude pictures of Vicky in her tight jeans convinced me to write this. So don't judge me. And to make things safe just in case, I went with the M rating as opposed to the T rating, and you'll figure out why when more chapters get released.

* * *

"Have a nice time, Mr. and Mrs. Turner!" Vicky exclaimed as she waved goodbye to the Turners, slamming the door shut as she smirked evilly, folding her arms together. "Okay, twerp, I got a special thing for you today..."

Timmy sighed in annoyance as he placed his hands on his face. "Oh joy... what could you do this time?" He asked sarcastically, his eyes narrowed.

Vicky's stomach grumbled, with Vicky smirking as she eyed Timmy, who's eyes widened in fear as he shook his head, waving his hands.

"Oh no... **no**, _no, **no!**_" Timmy exclaimed, thinking that Vicky would eat him as he tried running away.

Vicky laughed as she clapped her hands together, causing the entire house to go into lock down as the windows were replaced with pure metal. As Timmy ran upstairs to his room, he locked the door, panting as he placed his hands on his knees.

"Phew... I think I lost her." Timmy admitted, noticing that there was a shadow casting over him. Looking up, he screamed, to see Vicky standing over him.

"Where do you think you're going, twerp?" Vicky exclaimed as she laughed evilly, with Timmy trying his best to open the door as Vicky grabbed him by the arms. "When I said I had _something special_, **I meant it!**"

"Agh! Cosmo, Wanda, where are you?" Timmy exclaimed as he closed his eyes, trembling with fear. "Wherever you are, **_help...!_**"

* * *

Cosmo and Wanda were both relaxing in Orlando, Florida, taking the time away to catch some relaxation.

"Do you think Timmy needs us?" Cosmo asked Wanda as he lifted his green sunglasses.

Wanda, who had pink sunglasses, smirked as she shook her head, her arms wrapped around the back of her head. "Nah, he can manage to be without us for a while."

* * *

Back in Dimmsdale, Vicky was face to face with Timmy, grinning evilly as Timmy kept on trembling with fright.

"All right, Twerp, stay still..." Vicky exclaimed as she slammed Timmy on his bed, planting her surprisingly big butt on Timmy's face, covering most of it except for his eyes. "As you can see, I decided to do some **actual babysitting**!"

Timmy's screams were muffled, with him feeling his pants getting tight as Vicky laughed with mean intentions, casting a devious glare at Timmy.

"Yeah, keep screaming. It makes me feel relieved to hear you in pain." Vicky admitted as she felt something in her stomach rumbling. "Speaking of relieving, did I mention that I had _several buckets of baked beans_ before I came here?"

Timmy's eyes got wider as he then realized what Vicky was about to do. Trying his best to squirm out, Vicky's weight managed to tire him out as Vicky farted loudly, the loud flatulence puffing up her black colored, tight jeans. Timmy could only wish that he wasn't in this predicament, as not only did Vicky's fart vibrate all over his face, but the vile smell that accompanied it was as evil as her, the stench of her flatulence being bad enough to cause the blue paint on the bedroom walls to peel.

"Ahh... it feels so good to be able to let out my strong, rotten farts on you, twerp," Vicky stated as she placed both of her hands on her big butt, farting loudly again as it was as disgustingly deep pitched as the first raunchy toot. "Before I was thinking that I used all my good tricks on you, but then I realized that I haven't used the best one at all! Well, here is is, right up in your puny face!"

As Timmy tried to breathe after screaming in pain, Vicky continued letting out her rotten, deep pitched toots from the depths of hell, her butt cheeks vibrating harshly as it made poor Timmy even harder, much to his dismay as he was getting aroused from Vicky's torturing.

"I have to tell you, I haven't farted in a long while," Vicky admitted as she rubbed her butt with her right hand, letting out a trumpet like fart that got deeper pitched and louder with every passing second, "So all the bad gas you're getting is pure raw power. Oh, did I mention?" She nastily giggled as another poot emitted from her gassy big butt, briefly fanning the air with her left hand. "That I fart so hard, I actually ruin my jeans! Luckily, you're my toilet for the night, so I hope you like the color brown!"

Much to Timmy's horror, as Vicky farted even louder than she currently was, he noticed a small brown stain on the back of her dark jeans, the smell getting worse as Timmy screamed, with Vicky laughing her head off as she kept on rubbing her butt with both of her hands, reviling in her passing gas, making Timmy wish that he was dead.

But poor Timmy Turner had yet to learn that the worst was yet to come...


	2. Chapter 2

Wanda felt her fairy senses tingling, lifting up her punk sunglasses. "Cosmo, should we go see what Timmy is up to?"

"Nah!" Cosmo remarked as he held a coconut in his right hand, sipping its milk. "You said it yourself, sweetie. Let him handle himself for a change."

Wanda smiled as she nodded, placing her sunglasses back on. "You're right. He must be having a good time." She then wrapped her arms around the back of her head, resuming her rest.

* * *

Vicky continued farting with evil delight, Timmy pounding his fists on the bed as Vicky laughed, her hands on her butt.

"All right twerp, get ready for the boom!" Vicky exclaimed as she smirked, narrowing her eyes. "I'm about to make some brownies, free of charge!"

With a loud, brassy poot that sounded like a deep pitched tuba, Vicky pooped her pants willingly, causing her jeans to get slightly bigger as they got grossly mushier, with her poop extending the brown stain on the back of her pants. Timmy screamed, Vicky's butt crushing him even more with the added weight, with Vicky letting out huge chunks of dung alongside her loud farts, laughing evilly.

"I just love when I manage to make a good mud pit," Vicky stated as she continued rubbing her big butt, relishing herself going number 2 as the disgusting brass toots continued emerging, glancing down at Timmy. "Don't worry twerp, I saved some chocolate for you..."


	3. Chapter 3

Dark Laser was in his space station, the Death Ball, holding his toy dog Flipsie with his left hand, who stared back at him.

"Flipsie, I sense a disturbance in the force," Dark Laser pinpointed as he moved his fingers on his right hand about. "I feel like the Turner kid is being given a fate worse than death."

Flipsie barked as it flipped over.

Dark Laser laughed as he smiled at Flipsie. "Oh Flipsie, you're right! Torture is more fun when the victim is alive!" He continued laughing as Flipsie kept flipping, with all the workers feeling awkward as they kept working.

* * *

Back at the Turner household, Vicky was still on top of Timmy, evilly laughing as she was pooping on top of Timmy, with Timmy's muffled screams being covered by Vicky's farting, her brass tuba like poots being strong enough to make the blue paint completely peel off the walls as the supports for the bed collapsed.

"Ahhh... it feels so good to relieve myself and torture a twerp," Vicky admitted as she breathed in deep, taking pride of her awful, sulfur like flatulence. "It smells so vile and wretched... just the way I like it!"

Timmy slowly closed his eyes as Vicky moved her big butt upward, farting directly into his nose as much to his horror, the poop emitting out of Vicky's butt fell on top of his head, with Vicky grabbing a magazine out of nowhere and reading it as she whistled, continuing to fart as she moved her butt cheeks from side to side, making it so that her poop fell on Timmy more.


	4. Chapter 4

Vicky laughed as she covered Timmy in all of her poop, satisfied with having farted her worst onto him as suddenly, Mr. Crocker came bursting through the wall, with a red colored vacuum on his back.

"Stand down, Vicky!" Mr. Crocker exclaimed as he pointed at Vicky. "I know how you're torturing Timmy with you gross bodily functions, but that's not the way to punish a kid!"

"Back off, Denzel!" Vicky taunted as she pointed at her poop filled pants, letting out another brass fart as she finally lifted her big gassy butt off of Timmy, who wasn't able to react due to being flattened like a pancake and covered in poop. "I'm torturing the twerp tonight! You can wait until tomorrow!"

"I don't think so!" Mr. Crocker exclaimed as he then sucked Vicky into the vacuum, much to her dismay. He then walked over to the poop covered Timmy, shaking his head as he was able to withstand the vile, sulfur like stench Vicky let out of her butt. "You know, Turner, this is one of the worst ways to get tortured. But hey, at least I get to gloat and laugh at you."

And so Mr. Crocker did. He pointed and laughed at Timmy, who continued wishing that he was dead after the horror that he just went through.

What a horrible night to be Timmy Turner.


	5. Chapter 5

Cosmo and Wanda came back to the Turner household after their vacation in Orlando, with Timmy reeling from the disgusting experience Vicky gave him.

"Hey Timmy!" Cosmo exclaimed as he sniffed Timmy, laughing as he pointed at him. "Hah! You smell terrible!"

"Well of course!" Timmy shouted back as he slapped Cosmo across the face. "Fucking Vicky came over and both farted and pooped all over me with that evil big butt of hers!"

Wanda shuddered as she felt disgusted. "That sounds like quite the punishment. But at least it's over."

Suddenly, Vicky's evil laughter was heard as Timmy, Cosmo, and Wanda all gasped in shock.

"Twerp! I'm back, and I'm going to bake more brownies!" Vicky exclaimed from downstairs.

Timmy sighed in annoyance as he glared at Cosmo and Wanda. "You think you two could wish away this predicament?"

Cosmo and Wanda glanced at each other, then back at Timmy, and poofed themselves to Hollywood. Timmy sighed in annoyance as he dropped his head in shame, with Vicky busting the door down.

"OH TWERP!" Vicky laughed evily as she rubbed her hands together. "I had more of those bean burritos!"

**THE END... for poor Timmy Turner.**


End file.
